


The Headspace Of Idiots

by ohverdant



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allison and Ariel are the Uno gods, Ariel has set another fire, Connor has D.I.D., Connor's tired af, Eddie's an Aussie, Error is generally just confused with life, Jeff popped up half an hour ago, Kageyama just wants his milk, Max is a brit, Other, R.I.P. Dave Miller, This is chaos, This is what happens in the headspace, Tyler and Toby and Connor are honorary siblings, Tyler's a witch, What Have I Done, and other fandoms as well, the other creepypastas are in this too, the terror twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohverdant/pseuds/ohverdant
Summary: Error's confused, the twins are now known as the "Terror Twins", Jeffrey makes an entrance(????), Jack is generally just confused, and Tyler's a centimeter away from murdering Jeffrey for touching one of her brothers.Yeah.This is chaos.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chaos -- Headspace Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially lost it-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
> i'm_not_okay: Siren  
> aubergine_not_purple: Dave Miller  
> pain_go_brr: Tobias  
> bloody_hell_mate: Max  
> hahaa_knifes: Jeffrey  
> king_kags: Kageyama  
> Uno_Queen: Ariel  
> MOTHER-: Allison  
> coolkid: Dave Strider  
> KITKAT_BAR: Karkat  
> laughing_jack's_cousin: Gamzee  
> baby_witch: Tyler  
> terror_twin_#1: Jayden  
> terror_twin_#2: Jaylyn  
> save_me: Error  
> arson_is_okay: Eddie  
> laughing_clown: Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel makes a chatroom for everyone and almost dies alongside Gamzee.

*i'm_not_okay and 16 others are online*

i'm_not_okay: Okay, what the fUCK-

MOTHER-: oh shit, he's mad, who did it-

Uno_Queen: u h -

laughing_jack's_cousin: HA- IT WAS ARIDFEBIBFI-

baby_witch: i-

Uno_Queen: He's fine. :)

laughing_jack's_cousin: screw you, ariel- >:o(

Uno_Queen: uno reverse, clown-

i'm_not_okay: great. alright, now. who even made this chat???? not gonna lie, my username is perfect, but still, who tf made it-

aubergine_not_purple: lmfao i did. :) thought we could use more chaos here

save_me: why the FUCK would you want m o r e chaos, miller, wth-

MOTHER-: lmfao poor Error :')

KITKAT_BAR: YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU ALL, I'M OUT-

*KITKAT_BAR is offline*

laughing_clown: i feel forgotten- :'|

baby_witch: damn then, ignore us two, that's fine, guys- :'|

*baby_witch is offline*

*laughing_clown is offline*


	2. Chaos -- Going to a mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I said I was gonna do this. And I did.
> 
> Jeffrey, Tobias, Jack, and Siren are sent to the Creepypasta fandom. Siren gets an alias and somehow is now a creepypasta and one of Slenderman's kids.
> 
> Also, Zalgo helps raise said kids, too.

*Siren's POV*

Honestly, I have no idea how we got here, but okay.

It's just Jeffrey, Tobias, Jack, and myself in this forest; the other alters and fictives are nowhere to be found. I look over at the three, "Hey, guysssohhh, what in the actual f u c k are you wearing, Jeff-"

He's wearing this bloody hoodie that was once white, black dress pants, and black converse. And he looks stupid without eyelashes. Poor Jeff. Toby bursts out laughing due to Jeff's insane hair, and I laugh at Toby, who's simply wearing what looks like a version of the OG Ticci Toby's wear. And has a bloody axe. Nice. Jack just stands there, ever-so confused, and at an insane 8'2, he towers over the rest of us. He's wearing what the og Laughing Jack wears, except he looks a lot cleaner (???).  
"Well, if you think WE look stupid, then look at yourself, jerkface." Jeff says to me while pulling out his phone and goes to his camera, turning it to me. I look at myself and grin; I look goddamn good. My hair's pure white, my skin close to the color of a certain ghost I know, a smile cut into my cheeks like Jeff, and I'm wearing what looks like a siren's clothing and a king's with the cape part. I look back up at them and realise that Toby's wearing a similar cape to mine. 

"Huh. Cool." I say.

"Hey, dumbasses? Look here, I found something." 

Toby, Jack, and I share a look, shrug, then wander over to him. Jeff turns around and faces us, a paper in his hands. "Hold up." I say, instantly recognising where we are after looking at the paper. I do a quick circle in place to look at the surrounding trees. "Holy mother of fucking hell, we're in Slenderman's Forest." I'm grinning, now, yet my smile falters as I see someone in a nearby tree. I freeze.

"Well, uh.... That and we may or may not be screwed." I stare into the person's eyes, not moving a muscle. I know who it is. He's one of Daisy's friends. Daisy, whom is the ghost I mentioned earlier, and I know each other well enough that we definitely aren't strangers. It's Wendell. The only reason why and how I know who he, Daisy, and Wendy are is because I've watched a lot of ijustwannahavefun.

"I know it's you, Wendell." I say to him, Jack sitting with Jeff and Toby, the two bickering. 

"How, then?" He replies. I take a few cautious steps closer. I shake my head, "Hard to explain. I know who all of you are. We're not your enemies, and you're obviously stronger than us, so we can't hurt you either."

He sighs, "Well, then... Who are you and those damned idiots behind you, hm?" Wendell motions to said idiots. I look at them, then turn back to Wendell.

"I guess you call me Siren or something. I'd rather not tell my name. The Jeff The Killer look-a-like is actually a fictive of mine, Jeff The Killer. Just more idiotic than the OG. The same situation goes for Toby and Jack here." Wendell slightly nods as I speak. He makes his way down the tree and walks towards the other trees, away from us.

"Follow me; we're heading to Slenderman." He says. I nod, then head over to Jeff, Jack, and Toby.

"C'mon, you three. We're heading to the mansion." I'm already following Wendell, now, and the guys follow.

This is gonna be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Siren's last brain cell.
> 
> *wheeze*
> 
> Basically, to make the family part make sense, here:
> 
> Slenderman's Family;  
> Slenderman ("Dad")  
> Zalgo ("Papa")  
> Toby & Tobias  
> Jeffrey & Jeff  
> Siren  
> Jane & Nina  
> Lazari & Sally
> 
> C o u p l e s :
> 
> Jeffrey & Jack  
> Jane & Clockwork  
> Siren & Sawblade  
> Slenderman & Zalgo (sure, why not lmao-)  
> Tobias & E.J.  
> Toby & his axe


	3. Chaos -- The mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the rest of the creepypasta's-
> 
> I feel so bad for both Jeff's right now lmao-

*Jeffrey's POV*

So, some creepy and dead-looking guy is now leading Tobias, Siren, Jack, and I to Slenderman's mansion. And honestly? I'm fucking excited for this. The guy stops and turns around to face us.

"Alright, listen up. No matter what happens, keep yourselves out of trouble. And also? I would steer clear of Nina, Jeff. I don't think ANY of you four wanna be mobbed by her." He shudders in disgust a bit when he said her name. You can't blame him; the girl is crazy. The four of us nod, and the guy turns around and keeps walking. We follow.

A few minutes of walking pass by, and we stop again, this time in front of the mansion. "Holy shit." Jack says, obviously amazed by the size of the place. I smile. Siren turns to us, "I should probably introduce you three to this guy." They say, motioning to the guy who led us here. 

"This is Wendell. He's one of my friend's friend, Daisy." Siren motions to the house, "And I'll tell you who's who inside there. There's three little girls; Wendy, Lazari, and Sally. Wendy is Wendell's little sister, and Lazari and Sally are Slenderman's girls. The three proxies are Hoodie, Masky, and the OG Ticci Toby. Some of the others are BEN Drowned, Jane The Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, OG Laughing Jack, and Sawblade. I'll tell you who everyone else is once we're inside." Shit. That was a lot.

Wendell, Siren, Tobias, Jack, and I head inside. Wendell opens the door, and there is c h a o s. As we walk in, I see Slenderman and Zalgo, both looking tired as hell. "Slender? I found these four in the forest. i'm out." Slender nods in acknowledgement, and Wendell leaves with a little girl, who I believe is Wendy. Siren takes in the scene, then heads down a hallway. The three of us follow hastily. "Whatever you do, guy, p l e a s e don't piss off Slenderman." We nod, and they open a door and walk in. A few moments later, the boss himself walks in.

"Siren, correct?" He asks them. They nod. "Alright. So, these three are 'fictives' of yours?" Siren nods again, "Dissociative Identity Disorder, sir. Yet, I don't know how they have their own bodies and that." Slenderman nods.

"Well then... I guess we could take you guys in. Also, Jeffrey, Tobias, and Siren? I'd like you three to stay here for a bit. Jack, you may go out and introduce yourself to the others." Jack nods and heads out. Slender looks back at us, "Okay. As I can tell, you three don't have any known family, correct?" Siren nods. "Good, because I'm fucking adopting you all." We sit there in silence, then Tobias, Siren, and Slender burst out laughing.

"T-ThankyouholyshitI'mdying-" Siren wheezes. 

Yeah, I don't get it, but alrighty.

\--timeskip because yes--

"Who are you?"

"I am you-" I say

"I am me?"

"No sir, you are you." Siren bursts out in laughter.

"Wait- I dunno..."

"Two is two-" We both say.

"Got two bust downs, diamonds blue, AYE-" We say together.

"What the fuck." Tobias walks in. A few seconds ago, OG Jeff and I had ran into each other, and did that.

Yeah, we've officially lost it.


	4. Chaos -- Duos & A Not-So-Crazy Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina The Killer is adopted as well, and she's not as crazy as we thought????
> 
> Jeff and Jeffrey are relieved, Jack and L.J. and E.J. don't know what to do anymore, and Toby and Tobias fight over waffles and pretzels.
> 
> Woah.

*Tobias's POV*

Shit, man. Jeff, Jack, Siren, and I just got here, and it's already chaos. Jeff and OG Jeff are already getting along, Eyeless Jack and the two L.J.'s are in a corner, Siren and this guy named Sawblade appear to be reuniting, and the OG Toby and I are just watching it all.

"How the hell did we end up with idiot friends? I mean, I love them, but still! They're just fuckING NO NO NO, NINA AND JANE, IF YOU TWO DON'T CUT IT OUT, I'M TELLING DAD." Toby starts, then yells at the fighting sisters. It took a while, but earlier, we agreed on names. Toby is Toby, I'm Tobias, OG Jeff is Jeff, our Jeff is Jeffrey, OG Laughing Jack is L.J., and our L.J. is Jack. And, to make it a bit easier, we declared Jeff and Jeffrey as twins, the same going for Toby and I.

Currently, Jane and Nina are working together to try and tie up both Jeff's. As I laugh at my sisters being chased by Toby, BEN walks in. He looks at the chase, and then to me, "The hell?" I point to the twins on the floor.

"Jane and Nina were trying to tie them up for some reason, and now... Well. Yeah, you get what I mean." He nods after a moment, then walks back out.

\---timeskip again because I can---

It's about 6:30 PM now, and Dad and Papa are cooking dinner. Meanwhile, Toby and I are coloring with Laz and Sally at their little tea party table. How the hell we managed to sit in the chairs, I haven't a clue. "Here! Look, Tobias!! Look, Toby!!" Lazari says, lifting her drawing to show us. She drew the entire family. Dad, Papa, Jeffrey, Jeff, Jane, Toby, me, Nina, Siren, Sally, and herself. I smiled for the first time in a few weeks, "It looks amazing, kiddo." Laz grins back, then jumps up and runs to the kitchen, Sally a step behind her.

"Dorks." Toby smiles a bit as well, and I look over at him. "Alright. Now, pretzels or waffles?" He turns to me immediately. "Waffles, obviously!" Toby says with a snort. I give a dramatic offended gasp, "You traitor!! Pretzels are no doubt better." I lean to the right a bit and left myself fall to the floor. Out of nowhere, Smile runs over and starts licking my face. "Augh- H-hey! Not fair, Smiles!!" Toby bursts out laughing, and the red dog pounces on me. "O o F - MY G U T -" I play dead, and Smile continues to pounce and bark playfully.

*Siren's POV*

While Sawblade and I are talking, we hear a bark. I look over and see Tobias on the floor while Smile pounces on him, and Toby's losing it. 

Dumbassess. I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Lazari and Sally are so adorable niverbsdggdgd-


End file.
